Samsara Eyes of the Straw Hats
by Sphere Word
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke hates the unexpected. He survives and wins a war with the greatest odds in history, redeeming himself, goes on having a family with his old teammate, Sakura, who was crushing on him since they were children, having a beautiful daughter and watching her grow up to 13 years before he is ripped off of his family and everything he knows to an unknown world full of oceans.


**Chapter 1: Pilot**

A black cloaked man was seen falling from the sky. A ship with a 5-men crew was below him, and they saw him with curious and panicked expression. A teenager wearing a red sleeveless clothe and a straw hat paid attention to the free falling man. Yes, the teenager was none other than Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

He and his crew were on their way to Loguetown after they ended Arlong's reign of terror in Nami's home island. The Straw Hats were enjoying the sun when suddenly a man was seen falling from the sky.

"That guy is falling fast! He'll be dead for sure," the long-nosed crewmember, Usopp, shouted. He was holding his head as he panicked on the deck.

"Luffy! Extend your hand or do something with that rubber power of yours!" Nami responded to her captain.

Luffy nodded and then began extending his arm in attempt to save the falling man. He grabbed the man by his cloth beneath the cloak, and then retracted his arm back with an uncontrolled velocity causing a crash on the deck where everyone save Zoro, who was asleep, and Nami to roll over.

"Shishishi! That wasn't bad at all," chuckled Luffy.

_SMACK_

Nami smacked Luffy's head out of her captain's stupidity in endangering their safety.

"You idiot! Yes, I asked you to save him. But what if you made a hole on Merry and we were to drown?!" she said angrily to her captain

"We're not, are we?" Luffy replied nonchalantly with a big grin on his face. "Anyway, the mystery guy is unconcious."

Because of the commotions on deck, Zoro was awaken from his slumber with a yawn.

"What's with the noise?" he said to no one in particular.

Usopp explained what had happened in the last few moments. After Zoro was briefed with the situation, the crew was standing near the black cloaked mystery man they just saved.

A Few Hours Later

In a room on the ship, Going Merry, laid one Uchiha Sasuke. He still wore his clothes except his cloak that was neatly folded near the bed. A few moments later he opened his eyes so suddenly and quickly checked his surrounding. He made some movements that were noticed by another person in the room.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're awake- "

However, before that other person finished his sentence Sasuke was already in motion to disarm a threat.

Outside the room, the commotion from the room was heard. Another moments later, the door was swung open with Usopp, who was tasked to keep watch on their 'guest', flying to the deck.

Sasuke came out battle-ready from the room he was in and took a closer look his eyes gave him to see. A group of teenagers in the middle of the ocean, on a sailing ship. He was confused, but aware altogether.

"Hey! That's rude, you know! We saved your sorry butt from certain death of falling from some hundreds of feet in the air!" Usopp shouted to Sasuke as he got up from the deck floor, pointing his finger at him.

_Falling from the sky?_, Sasuke thought. He was very confused right now. He wasn't in Konoha in his house, with his wife and daughter, Sakura and Sarada, and he wasn't just got home from a long mission. What was going on right now?!

_What am I doing. I survived situations far more dangerous that this. Cool down_, Sasuke told himself.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked the group of teenagers in front of him, as he touched the railing of the ship with his left hand.

Wait. Left hand?

This even shocked him more to the core. He got his left hand back somehow! What's the meaning of this?

"Isn't it rude to not giving your name to people who saved you?" said an orange haired girl who had a scowl on her face.

_My body moved on its own and attacked that long-nosed guy_, Sasuke analysed. _Besides, it's not like I couldn't take them on and be on my way if things go south_.

"Have it your way. Uchiha Sasuke," he introduced himself. "Now, answer my question. Where am I?"

"East Blue. We are on course to Loguetown right now," replied the orange haired girl.

East Blue? Loguetown? Those place wasn't charted anywhere on Elemental Nations.

_Either I am going through time or in a completely in a different dimension_, Sasuke thought.

If it was the latter, it would be easier to go back to his home with his Rinnegan ability. If it was the former, it would be a pain the ass to find a device that did this to him – maybe the same device that threw him and Boruto through time the last time he did time travel.

But after hearing that foreign answer, Sasuke kept his stoic face and didn't give anything out to the crew in front of him.

"Let's say I have an amnesia. What's the situation in the world? What era are we in?" Sasuke continued to question the crew.

"Amnesia? Are you taking us for fools?" said a smoking blond haired man with a curled eyebrow. "No one with an amnesia could beat up Usopp the way you just did."

Everyone in the crew knew that Usopp wasn't even that strong to begin with, but this Sasuke guy didn't need to know it.

"Humor me," Sasuke replied.

"We are in an era known as the Great Age of Piracy," replied a green haired man with a white sword on his hip.

"So you people are pirates?"

"Yes, we are. And I am going to be the Pirate King!" said the boy in red vest and wore a straw hat.

His eyes reminded Sasuke of Naruto when he was screaming to the whole village that he was going to be the Hokage. Idiotic, yes. But look where that got him now. Only Sasuke alone was on par with him in terms of raw strength.

"You are the bad people, then?" Sasuke continued.

"No. We're the kind of pirates who just want adventures and freedom," the straw hat wearing boy replied again.

"In fact, my captain here," the orange haired girl pointed to the straw hat guy, "just saved my village from an evil pirate that had terrorized it for eight years, when it should have been the Marine's job. But shockingly, the Marines in charge of the area of my village was accomplice to the pirates."

_Their faces. There are no lies on them_, Sasuke thought. _Especially him_.

"Alright. I believe I don't know how I got here or why I was falling from the sky. I have no recollection on it whatsoever," Sasuke started. "And I'm sorry I hit you. My body acted out of impuls."

Sasuke apologized to Usopp. And then he proceeded to ask every crewmember's names.

"So, you're a fighter?" asked Zoro to Sasuke. He couldn't help but be curious because of how Sasuke worded his explanation. To had a hit-first-ask-questions-later kind of mindset ingrained until it became reflex hadn't been easy.

It required years of combat experience to achieve it.

"Yes."

Was the only replied he got from Sasuke. As Sasuke didn't elaborate any further.

At Midnight

Sasuke was outside alone on the deck. The other crews were asleep except Zoro, the swordsman, who was on guard duty. The moon lit the night and reflected its light on the water. He saw his face and was shocked to find that his face was like when he was 18 years old again!

He got his left hand back, and somehow he de-aged. This was making the situation more complicated for him. What's at play here?

Suddenly, he felt a presence. A big and strong presence. He turned around and saw a winged man. The man was blond, tall, good-looking, and wearing a pair of black pants, but no clothes to cover his upper body.

"I don't know who you are, but I bet that you know the reason I am here, don't you?" asked Sasuke not caring whether or not he woke the others if a battle was to be held on the ship, and he was ready for a fight.

The winged man just smiled at this.

"The name's Lucifer. The Big Guy is interested in you. Said he wants to give you a chance to live your life again without any burden. A clean slate you could say," said the newly introduced Lucifer.

"By taking me from my family?! I have a family! A wife and a daughter! And you just ripped them out of my grasp!" Sasuke let out his rage as he now knew the reason.

He didn't care even about new chance. He had his happiness in the form of Sakura and Sarada. He didn't even deserve this so called starting a new shit! He still had his sins to repent.

His eyes morphed into Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan, and released the chakra along with his emotions.

"I know I made our conversation proof of eavesdroppers and the power we are leaking is contained within the barrier I made; but if a battle between you and I were to occur, even this ship could be destroyed," Lucifer said to Sasuke in hope to lessen his anger.

"I assume I couldn't get home to Konoha again," Sasuke recieved a nod. "And he might as well tells me to move on and enjoy this life? No mission? Nothing?"

"Yes. He basically tells you to suck up and just do it," Lucifer replied. "But I think these guys reminded you about certain things from your youth, no?"

Lucifer gave Sasuke a smirk. Sasuke knew what Lucifer meant. He really need a drink. Fuck it! He'd as well just tell Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy that he was from different world and had a family there before God picked him up from there and dumped him here, and join the crew while he was at it!

Yeah that might save some headaches later on.

The conversation with Lucifer ended with that, and then he went up to the crownest and slept there.


End file.
